Hunger
by caset4
Summary: Katniss has a dream. Smut, oneshot, threesome. Nothing is mine, reader beware!


Peeta trailed his fingers up Katniss' arm from behind. She shivered in the chill of the night. It was past midnight. She wasn't sure was he was doing here, but she was tense with anxiety and would not complain. She craved human contact, his hand drifting to her waist soothed her nerves more than either of them had anticipated. Her head was clouded with an unfamiliar urge, a deep desire in her core. She was filled with lust. Not sure how to react, she let him proceed. He placed his large, strong hands on her hips, she closed her eyes and felt his warmth through the thin yellow fabric adorning her torso.

"I don't…" Katniss began to protest, searching for an explanation. Peeta silenced her, and every bit of desire she was feeling was also apparent on his face. She gave a small nod and his hands grazed her firm breasts, thumbing her hard nipples through the smooth material. She gave a small gasp, and when she opened her eyes, it was clear her foggy brain was playing tricks.

In front of her was the one that got away. Gale's hands joined Peeta's, also enveloping her eager breasts in his grasp. She wanted to surrender to this unexpected bliss, but she wouldn't go easily.

"How is this possible? Are you two-"

Gale gave a slight smirk. "I don't know, Katniss. It's your dream".

With that, his lips met hers and a fire grew in her lungs. She felt like she couldn't breathe. The intensity was too much and not enough, all at once. She kissed Gale back with fervor, one hand in his thick brown hair, the other clutching his powerful bicep. His full lips parted and when their tongues finally touched, she was lost. The kiss was deep and wiped away every thought and memory. The only sensation she had was the increasing need for fulfillment.

Peeta stepped back for a moment to examine the situation. The curvaceous beauty straddled Gale's thigh as the twosome fell to the bed, Gale's hands roamed beneath her dandelion dress and cupped her firm ass, giving a quiet groan of appreciation. Her black boy shorts tempted Peeta. He approached the bed after removing his shirt and trousers, and slowly grabbed the hem, pulling the gown over her brunette curls.

Katniss lifted her arms above her head, and both men stopped immediately to take it all in. Her gorgeous tits were free of any confinement, and she raised her eyebrows. She was enjoying the look on Gale's face far too much, and she saw him swallow harshly, She no longer felt like a scared little girl. She was a gorgeous woman being ravished by the perfect men.

And ravished she was. Quickly, Peeta cupped a beautiful ass cheek in one hand and a perky breast in the other. She gasped his name when she felt his hardness through his boxer briefs. Not to be outdone, Gale swirled his tongue around Katniss' nipple and she sighed deeply, her fingers tangling in his hair and pushing him closer to her.

Peeta'd had enough. Asserting some dominance, he flipped her over beside the dark-haired man and pinned his woman's arms above her head with one hand. He slowly brushed her clit through the dark fabric of her panties and her hips bucked involuntarily. Gale watched her body move, mesmerized. He stood from the bed and removed all clothing.

As much as Katniss also enjoyed kissing the blonde boy that was touching her exactly how she liked, she tore herself away and stared and Gale's chiseled body; particularly his large member. It stood at attention, and she nodded. He approached her with lust in his eyes and a smirk on his full lips.

He leaned over the gorgeous woman in front of him, admiring her shapely breasts and perfect waist, and sank his huge dick into her warm pussy. She moaned despite herself, and Gale thrusted into her, moving slowly, tantalizing her. He wanted this to last. She loved the feeling of him filling her up, and there was more to come.

Peeta straddled her face as Katniss eagerly took his wide cock down her throat, satisfied with pleasing these men, as they groaned with enthusiasm. Gale pushed into Katniss faster, and the threesome rearranged so that Gale could have better access to her tight slit. Just as Peeta was ready to burst, he reached down to Katniss' swollen pink clit and rubbed it just the right way, causing her body to react uncontrollably.

This was too much for Peeta. His load busted in her mouth as she swallowed his cum, sucking him as he humped away at her face.

She let him go with his hand still paying her attention downstairs, as Gale pushed his huge shaft all the way into her, giving her one last moan before her release ripped through her, the orgasm blowing her mind as Gale finally erupted into her core, thrusting faster than ever as he grabbed desparately at her hips. She screamed his name as she came, locking her legs around his perfect ass until he collapsed next to her and Peeta.

She supposed she wouldn't have to choose.


End file.
